Don't Turn Out the Lights
by Squooshytaje
Summary: Lexaeus is going to leave on a mission, and Zexion isn't too happy about it. (LexZex one shot)


Small arms wrapped around Lexaeous' waist, well, as best as they could seeming how the Hero was thick with muscle around his waist.

"Don't leave me here alone." Zexion's voice was soft, almost a whisper.

The brunette rested his large hands over the small pale ones on his waist.

"Six..." He said, gruff tone gentle. "I'll only be gone for a few days." He shifted so that he was looking down at the slate haired male.

Zexion looked up at the giant of his best friend, lips set into a frown. "I don't trust anyone else here, though. It'll be so boring without you here..."

Number five gave a soft sigh, and he picked the smaller male up so that they were eye to eye.

"Zexion, you know you can always come with me." He said, resting a large hand on the shorter's head.

"And sit through boring meetings with Xemnas and his lap dog." Six scoffed, and he put his hands on his hips.

That caused Lexaeus to chuckle, and he set Zexion onto the large king size bed, and sat down next to him.

"I can respect that, Ienzo." Lexaeous said, looking at the smaller nobody.

The Schemer moved, and he perched himself upon Lexaeus' lap, grinning mischievously at the Hero, who just cocked a brow.

"Six, may I ask what you are doing?"

Zexion's eyes danced, and he silenced the giant by kissing him. Lexaeus gave a small grunt of surprise, but he kissed back. The slate haired male's arms found themselves wrapped around the brunette's neck, who's larger hand rested on his hips.

They both let out a soft pleased noise as their tongues tangled together, nod their positions switched so Five was on his back with Six sitting on his pelvis.

Saliva connected their lips together as they parted. Lidded eyes met, and they kissed again, their uniforms hitting the floor around them, along with their pants, leaving them in their underwear.

Zexion felt his face heat up as Lexaeous sniggered at his briefs.

"Shut up, you jerk." The Schemer bit down onto his larger lover's shoulder, causing a gruff moan to arise from below him. He smirked in satisfaction and continued to leave more marks on the pale, but battle scared, skin.

Having enough of this teasing, Lexaeus pretty much ripped Zexion's briefs in half, and switched their positions, looming over the fair skinned, thin (almost breakable) male beneath him.

Zexion's smirk was wiped off his face as the other bit down, hard, onto a particularly sensitive area of his neck.

"Oh Gods!" He arched his back, blunt nails digging into the muscular shoulders above him, leaving long, reddening scratches.

Lexaeus, who wouldn't admit to being a bit of a masochist, groaned, and he kissed Zexion again, hands roaming the cool skin of the boy under him. Which earned him soft gasps of his name.

The Hero reached a hand under one of his pillows, pulling out a bottle of oil he'd snagged from his last mission. His free hand slowly wrapped around Zexion's arousal, stroking slowly. The noises that his lover emitted made his own arousal push against his boxers more.

He fumbled with the oil and calmly slicked his fingers up, and gently probed Zexion's entrance with one.

"Lex!" Zexion gasped, eyes narrowing a bit. "Give me a damn warning before you do tha-Ahh!" Two fingers slid into him, and were working him open, but also rubbing against that one special little spot.

Lexaeus smirked down at him, and he pushed his fingers harder against the spot, causing the smaller nobody to mewl and writhe under him. Though he took the fingers out slowly, watching with amusement as Zexion glared at him.

"Why did you stop?" He demanded, face a soft red.

"If I had kept it up, you'd have finished before we really just got started." The Hero replied, a smug tone in his voice.

Zexion growled, and tugged down the boxers that kept him from not being the only one nude.

His eyes widened at the sight that was bestowed to him.

"By the Gods, you've got...quite the girth, Aeleus..." Zexion breathed, and he lightly touched the erection with his hand, caressing the head, thumbing the slit.

Lexaeus groaned and his hips moving into the hand softly.

"...Wait, Zexion, use this." He took the bottle of oil. The slate haired male took his hand, and cupped it, allowing Lexaeus to pour some oil into his hand.

Six slowly coated the girth in the slippery substance, and listened to his lover's groans and soft moans. Though the fun of that was over when Five pushed him down against the bed, pushing those slender legs up and positioned himself.

"Ready?" He asked, voice gravely with the lust.

Zexion nodded, and closed his eyes. As he was entered, his back arched, an he bit his lip. Being filled with the organ, and being stretched by it's size hurt. It hurt like a little bitch.

But he kept his cool, not making a sound as he slowly focused on loosening his body, and adjusting to the size.

"M-move!" He gasped after a few seconds, and the Hero complied, starting out slow and steady. But as the Schemer's voice started sputtering out both his nobody name, and his somebody's name, he had no hesitation about pounding the slate haired male into the mattress.

"F-fuck! Ah! Yes! Yes! Lexaeus! So good!~" Zexion couldn't control his voice as he yelled out, his prostate being slammed into over and over, causing him to feel closer and closer.

His nails raked Lexaeus' back, moving his slender hips to meet the strong ones pounding against him. He couldn't hold on any longer, and he came with a loud shout of Five's name.

The hot tightness getting even tighter around him sent Lexaeus over the edge as well, and he groaned Zexion's name lowly, filling him with his load.

Feeling the creampie, Zexion groaned, and he shivered, letting the substance leak out as his lover pulled out of his body.

Two strong arms gently pulled Zexion's small body close, and warmth emitted from the scarred skin.

"When I get back, we should really do that again." The Hero murmured.

Zexion gave a small chuckle, tracing patterns on the other's chest. "Sounds just fine to me, though I do believe you owe me a new pair of underwear."


End file.
